1. Technical Field
This invention relates to computer systems having processors which can be damaged or destroyed by the application of an incorrect power input voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processor is the xe2x80x9cbrainxe2x80x9d of a computer system, performing all calculations and other data manipulation under the control of application and operating system software. The processor is usually the single most expensive component of a computer system, and damage to or destruction of the processor during manufacturing, testing or operation is a very expensive mistake.
Each processor requires that the computer system provide electrical power to the processor at a specific voltage, and application of the incorrect voltage to the processor often damages or destroys the processor. Visually identical processors can require different input voltages, creating a danger of a mismatch between the input voltage expected by the processor and the voltage provided to the processor by the computer system.
Some processors, such as the Intel Pentium(trademark) series processors, provide a signal to the computer system identifying the power input voltage required by the processor, and require a voltage regulator to interpret the processor voltage signal provided by the processor and supply the appropriate power input voltage to the processor. Such processors can be termed xe2x80x9cregulated voltage processorsxe2x80x9d. A regulated voltage processor will be damaged or destroyed if connected to a computer system not having a voltage regulator.
Other processors, such as certain Intel Pentium III Xeon(trademark) processors, are designed for use without a voltage regulator, receiving input power from the computer system""s power plane without an intermediate voltage regulator. Such processors can be termed xe2x80x9cdirect voltage processorsxe2x80x9d. A direct voltage processor may be damaged or destroyed if connected to a computer system having a voltage regulator connected between the processor and the computer system""s power plane.
There is a need for a computer system which detects mismatches between processors and voltage regulators, in order to avoid the expensive mistake of damaging or destroying the processor by application of the wrong power input voltage.
This invention comprises a computer system with at least one processor which requires a power input voltage identified by a processor type signal from the processor. A voltage module in the system provides a power supply voltage which must match the processor""s power input voltage to avoid damaging or destroying the processor. The processor type signal and the voltage module provide inputs to a voltage module validator which determines whether the power supply voltage matches the power input voltage. The system""s power controller for powering up on the system is responsive to the voltage module validator. Preferably, the processor and voltage module are removable, and the system further includes a processor receptacle and a voltage module receptacle. Further, the system may include a second processor and voltage module. The voltage module is preferably either a direct voltage module which provides the system power plane voltage directly to the processor, or a voltage regulation module such as a voltage regulator.
By providing a voltage module validator in the system, the invention protects against powering up the system with a voltage module that does not match the processor type and that would damage or destroy the processor if the system were powered up. The preferable use of receptacles for the processor and voltage module permit a single system embodiment which can accept both direct and regulated voltage processors and direct and regulated voltage modules.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.